Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend?
is the forty-seventh and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It features the TV debut of Drive's successor, Kamen Rider Ghost, following his initial film appearance in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future and the Kamen Rider Ghost Special Preceding Video web video. This also marks the final appearance of Heart, Akira Hayase, and the Sigma Circular. Synopsis Medic, in exchange for her life, healed Shinnosuke. Now, he and Heart use the last of their strength to destroy Sigma. After Sigma is destroyed, Heart challenges Shinnosuke for the last time to put an end their rivalry. However, Shinnosuke tries to call off the duel by convincing him to co-exist with humanity. Plot After managing to strike Sigma Circular with Heart's help, Drive summoned and utilized all Tire Blending before both of them destroy the machine, ending the Global Freeze and rescuing all humanity from digitization. An exhausted Shinnosuke falls from the building and finds himself in the woods. Spotting a black hole, a figure, whom declares himself as Kamen Rider Ghost warns him not to go further but the hole instead releases three previously died Roidmudes, Super Evolved Freeze, Sword and Thief as they set their sights on Shinnosuke until Ghost fights them. He shows Shinnosuke a way out as he dashes in to a white portal. Awakening himself, Shinnosuke finds Heart being the one whom rescued him from the fall. With only him left, Heart challenges Shinnosuke in to a final duel but he denied fighting and keeps offering Heart a chance to redeem himself. Still irked by the former's idea to coexist with humanity, Heart prepares to unleash his full power and Shinnosuke regains the Drive Driver again but instead of transforming, he prepares to take the blow with Heart unable to strike Shinnosuke due to the injury he received during his battle with Sigma. Heart wishes Shinnosuke to remember the Roidmudes as he dies peacefully after at least gaining a new human friend. At the Makeshift Emergency Pit, everyone celebrate the destruction of 108 Roidmudes but notices that Mr. Belt missing. Shinnosuke seems to know the reason and members of the Special Investigation Unit heads to the ruined Drive Pit, where they discovered that almost all of Core Driviar-themed equipment, including the vehicles gathered at Tridoron's parking spot. As Shinnosuke and Jun theorize, Mr. Belt wanted to seal all of them underground to ensure that Core Driviars would not be used for evil purposes again. After several parting words, Mr. Belt approaches in the form of his past self's hologram, Krim Steinbelt and retrieves the Shift Brace from Shinnosuke. As Krim and the equipment were locked down, the team salutes for the final time. Days had passed and the Special Investigation Unit is disbanded, with former members preparing to pack their belongings. Shinnosuke and Kiriko are nowhere to be seen but Jun confirms them having "the greatest luck of all". Meanwhile, Go takes a walk at the roadside, asking forgiveness to the now-hibernated Krim for not returning the Signal Chaser. Harley meets him, having a heartwarming reunion as Go takes a ride in Harley's sidecar motorcycle. While Shinnosuke and Kiriko drive to the Kuruma Driver's License Center, they were halted by a traffic officer, whom sees their car matching that of a stolen one recently before investigating. Shinnosuke and Kiriko quickly notice the man's similarity to Chase, as the two laughed for him copying an officer despite the fact that he was once fighting against them as Mashin Chaser and later joined them as Kamen Rider Chaser. The officer, Koichi Kano, confirms their innocence and leaves. As they resume their journey, ending credits rolls and reveals what happened to the next of the units afterwards. *Jun Honganji: He was promoted to the Commissioner of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. *Rinna Sawagami: She returns to the academia and became a global authority in the field of electro-physics, as well as earning the Nobel Prize for her research. *Genpachiro Otta: He was promoted into an inspector and finally became the Captain of the First Division. *Kyu Saijo: Gains popularity and became a celebrity due to his job as a network researcher and an author. He also wrote the novel "Mechanical Friendship", which went on to become a best seller. *Go Shijima: Became a wanderer and gained popularity as a legendary wildlife photographer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest cast * : , * : * : Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Tridoron **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Tridoron *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **N/A Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Freeze† (ghost), Heart†, Sword† (ghost), Thief† (ghost) **'Count at episode end:' 0 Roidmude Extinction - Achieved *'Answer to the episode's question:' Humanity; the friend in question being Shinnosuke. **It is also by some extent Kamen Rider Ghost, as Shinnosuke meets his successor in a dream-like near death experience and later on gives up his own powers, thus the future of the world's safety is now the responsibility of the next Rider. *Shinnosuke's personal sports car in this episode is a , replacing Tridoron once the vehicle was sealed in the Drive Pit. *The area where Shinnosuke and Kiriko are seen driving away at the end is the same place that Takeshi Hongo is seen driving the New Cyclone at the end of Kamen Rider Taisen. *The second TV commercial teaser for the upcoming series Kamen Rider Ghost was aired right after the preview of the final episode. *The commercial promo for Kamen Rider Storm Heroes and Kamen Rider Riderbout was aired during the final commercial break. The promo features three Shocker Combatmen members. *The three Roidmudes that appeared in Shinnosuke's dream are the culprits who were involved with his father's death. External links to be added. References Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode